Altomare Love
by sheltie
Summary: This is my first Ash/Bianca story, I hope you enjoy.


**Altomare Love**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Pokémon at all_

**A/N: I got a review a bit ago telling I should try a Ash and Bianca story and here it is. Hope you like it.**

Ash Ketchum sighed as the boat docked and he got off heading to the museum where he knew he'd find her. It had been five years since he last visited and thankfully he was able to sneak off alone without Dawn or Brock following him. He wanted to do this alone without anyone else. He sighed and walked in knowing where she would be. He found on the second floor with her sketchbook in hand and crouched over drawing something. He smiled and silently crept behind her then covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"I know that voice anywhere, Ash Ketchum" Bianca said smiling

"Ahh, you're supposed to guess some more before getting it right" Ash pouted

"I'm sorry, I didn't know there were rules" Bianca giggled

Ash grinned as he leaned down and kissed the girl on the lips

"I've missed you" He whispered

"Missed you too" Bianca said

"I wish I didn't have to be away from you, but you know my dream" Ash said frowning slightly

"I know, and I understand" Bianca said with a sigh

Ash took Bianca's hand and they headed out of the museum and walked around the city catching up on each other's lives.

"Lorenzo keeps telling me that I need to go out there and start dating, and not wait for you" Bianca said

"What do you tell him?" Ash asked curiously

"I tell him that I gave you my heart and I have no intention on asking for it back" Bianca said

"Good, because I don't want to return it" Ash said smiling

Bianca leaned into Ash as they walked along not really minding where they were going

"Ash, what do you see in your future?" Bianca asked after some silence

"I don't know really, though I know that I want you by my side for it" Ash said

Bianca sighed at the cheesy line, but smiled

"I want that too"

"So how have you been doing?" Ash asked casually

"Well fine, I mean besides Lorenzo I've been doing fine. I do miss you, but I have to say that your gift that you sent helped me" Bianca said smiling

"I'm glad you like it" Ash said

During one of their calls they had Bianca told him that she missed him and wished she had something of his to keep her from being lonely. Ash then called his mom in Pallet and got her to ship him his old jacket that he wore during his first journey then when he got it he then shipped to Bianca. Bianca wore his jacket whenever she felt lonely and even sent him a picture of her wearing it (I don't think I need to get anymore specific on this).

They chatted some more and didn't realize they've been walking around all day and it was nearly night.

"Oh my, we haven't eaten all day" Bianca realized

"Yeah, but I'm okay" Ash said

Bianca looked at Ash with stunned look

"I know, I know, but with you I don't think of anything else" Ash said

"Oh that so sweet Ash" Bianca said hugging Ash

They decided to find a place to eat and when they did Ash pulled out Bianca's chair

"Milady" Ash said

"Such a gentleman" Bianca said smiling

"I'm glad you think so" Ash said

They looked through the menu and ordered

"This a very romantic place" Bianca commented

Ash straighten a bit, which made Bianca giggle a bit

"It's okay Ash, I know that this isn't you, but I'm glad you're giving it a chance" she said

Ash relaxed and smiled

They talked more and had a good time then the food arrived. Ash did his best to have proper table manners.

"I'm impressed Ash, you're using a napkin" Bianca said giggling

"Well, I don't want my girlfriend think I'm a pig" Ash said

"Oh Ash, I could never think of that of you. You're the kindest most caring boy I've ever met" Bianca said smiling

Ash blushed

"Not to mention you're very cute when you blush" Bianca added

This made Ash blush even more

Bianca loved that she had the power to make Ash blush like this. She love the power she had on him. He listened to her and was always a proper gentleman that you might not even think that this is the same Ash Ketchum.

Their meals arrived and they had a nice dinner and talked some more with Ash telling her more of his adventures.

"It sounds so amazing" Bianca said

"Yeah"

After dinner Bianca and Ash decided to take a nice walk even though they walked a lot today.

"Bianca I was wondering if you'd like to come with me when I leave?" Ash asked

"Ash, you know I can't I have to stay here and take care of the Latias" Bianca said

"Please Bianca, I miss you and talking to you on the phone isn't cutting it anymore" Ash said

"Let me think about it" Bianca said

"Of course, and no matter what you decided I will always love you" Ash said softly

Bianca smiled this was the sweet tender side of Ash that no one else saw. They kissed and then began to walk some more. Ash walked her home and then headed to the Pokémon Center.

--

The next day Ash met Bianca in front of the museum

"Hey, are you ready?" Bianca asked

Ash nodded

"Good, then lets go" Bianca said taking Ash's hand

Bianca led Ash to one of the gondolas and got in with Ash

"I thought this would be nicer then having to walk" Bianca said smiling

"Of course besides I can do this" Ash said as he pulled his girlfriend into an embrace, which she relaxed in and settled down resting her head on his chest

"You make a great pillow Ash" Bianca said after some silence

"I'm glad you think I do a great job, since I was hoping to look into that kind of career" Ash said

"Now that was just corny Ash, don't tell me you got that from Brock" Bianca said looking up at her boyfriend

"Uh, well, actually that was all me" Ash said rubbing the back of his neck

"I never knew you had a corny side" Bianca giggled

"I'm glad I can provide you with humor" Ash said grinning

"Well you do have your uses" Bianca said smirking

"Oh, and what are they?" Ash asked curiously

"Hmm, let me think" Bianca said tapping her chin

Ash then swooped down and kissed her

"That's one" she said breathlessly

"And one of the most important ones" Ash said

They snuggled together as they floated along

"This is the most relaxed that I've ever felt" Ash said

"Oh, and what about that May girl?" Bianca asked snappishly

"Bianca, are you still on that. She my friend, my best friend" Ash said

"Ash, she likes you, and in than more a friend way" Bianca said

"I still don't see it" Ash said

"Ash, you helped during her first outing in the wide world, you were her hero" Bianca said

Ash blinked

"Me, a hero?" he said

"Yes, you a hero" Bianca said

Ash sighed

"Hey I don't blame her, you're my hero" Bianca said

"That's the only one that matters then" Ash said

"You are really laying down the lines, aren't you" Bianca said giggling

Ash blushed

They spent the rest of the day relaxing and letting the gentle rocking of the gondola sooth them

--

The days past and Ash and Bianca spent every day together, but sadly their time was quickly coming to an end.

"Bianca, lets go out" Ash suggested

"Sure Ash" Bianca said

During dinner they ate and talked, but the casual observer could see that there wasn't any heart in it and would wonder in they had a fight or something.

"Tomorrow I'm leaving and I was wondering if you thought any more about what I asked" Ash said

"Yes I have" Bianca said quietly

"And?" Ash asked

Bianca fidgeted with her napkin

"I still don't know Ash, I mean this is a big decision. I've never really been outside of Altomare before and I'm a little afraid" she said not looking up

"You'll be with me, and I'll make sure you'll be safe" Ash said gently

Bianca looked up and he could see the emotional turmoil raging inside

"I'm not going to push you into anything you don't want to do Bianca, you know that" Ash said taking her hand and squeezing it

Bianca smiled slightly, "I know, you are too nice sometimes"

They spent the rest of the night enjoying each other's company and ignoring what was coming.

--

The next day Ash was at the dock waiting for the boat to arrive

_This got to be a record for me, I'm early_ Ash thought

When the boat came Ash got on and waited for Bianca, hoping she would come. He waited then the whistle blew and he heard the engine to start. He sighed and wondered when he'd call her next and where he'd be. He heard someone ask if the seat next to him was taken and he gestured that it was free without looking up. He felt the person sit down and sighed. He didn't pay any attention to the person sitting next to him until something touched his cheek. He spun around and saw his girlfriend smiling at him.

"Did I make it?" Bianca asked

Ash grinned and wrapped his arm around her

Yes you did" he said

Bianca rested her head on his shoulder, ready to begin her own adventure.

**The End**

**A/N: That's the end of my first Ash/Bianca story, I hope you liked it. Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
